


Don't Tell Me Where You've Been (Just Show Me What You Know)

by Laura Shapiro (laurashapiro), laurashapiro



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-10
Updated: 2011-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurashapiro/pseuds/Laura%20Shapiro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurashapiro/pseuds/laurashapiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She makes me feel like a schoolboy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Tell Me Where You've Been (Just Show Me What You Know)

**Author's Note:**

> She makes me feel like a schoolboy.
> 
> Notes: River Song, ladies and gentlemen. And also, Eleven and his adorable face and body made of rubber bands. And also also, hot sexy funtiems.
> 
> I am grateful to Elynross and jarrow for quick and unusually squeeful beta. Thanks also to Seedling for her encouraging response to an early draft, and jspencer1986 for loving the blues even more than I do.
> 
> This vid would never have been made if not for jarrow's shameless enabling.

[Download](http://www.laurasha.com/vids/donttellme_laurashapiro.divx) (82.5 MB DivX) | [Subtitle file](http://www.laurasha.com/vids/Don't_Tell_Me_Where_You've_Been_\(Just_Show_Me_What_You_Know\)_eng.srt)


End file.
